A Three Bean Salad
by razatip
Summary: Envy gets quite a surprise from his two lovely little chibis. Threesome, EdoxEnvyxPride


**Disclaimer: **I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist. Also, a lot of the ideas from the beginning are based on roleplays I've done, such as the back story with Pride and such. Credit goes to those. And as for the title, I didn't come up with it. A roleplaying buddy did.

**A/N: **I like EnvyxEdo. I like EdoxEdo. And so, I've decided to combine the two into EdoxEnvyxPride!Edo. Yay, threesome! Let's see if I can pull it off. :D

**Warnings: **Pure yaoi-rific smut. Don't like? Don't read. Just click the green li'l back button at the top of your screen. Also, expect OOC, as always in my fics.

**A Three Bean Salad**

Pesky sunlight comes streaming in through the blinds of my bedroom window, outlining my face in all its morning glory. The annoying singing of bird chirping manages to leak into my room, much to my displeasure. I still feel tired, oh-so-very tired… Just what did I do last night to make myself feel so fatigued?

I screw my eyes together tightly as I snuggle closer to the warm body beside me. Maybe if I ignore those annoying birds outside I'll be able to fall asleep again… I figure that the body beside me is my chibi, but then I feel _another_ body snuggling against my back. My eyes snap open. Just what did I do last night…?

"Envy…" I hear someone murmur. I look down and see Ed's face resting against my chest. Okay, so I _am_ snuggling against Ed. So who else is in my bed?

I glance over my shoulder and see… Ed. _The hell…?_ Then I blink as I recall what had happened last night. Ahh… It was so lovely… So very, _very _lovely…

-Flashback-

I sighed as I stared up at the ceiling of the room I shared with my chibi. He and I, mostly just him, had bought a house a little while ago and had spent many lovely days and nights in it… or should I say in the bedroom? Hah. But at that moment, I was feeling a little down. I had hurt Ed earlier when he found out about me messing around with someone else… I felt horrible. I also felt horrible because I hurt the other person. I had no idea what to do.

You see, there was a homunculus back at Dante's manor who I would spend time with. I couldn't resist him. He's so innocent and naïve… Quite the contrary to my hot-tempered little chibi. This homunculus's name is Pride, and he looks almost exactly like my Ed, except for one minor difference, the red markings he has all over his body. How did this homunculus come to be and why did he look just like Ed? Well, that's a very complicated and long story, so I won't bother going into it.

Pride asks endless questions; he's curious about all the things around him. Also, he seems to idolize me, obeying whatever I say. If I say the slightest thing wrong to him, he'll go into a near depression. It's scary. And if I don't see him or talk to him, he'll become upset, thinking he did something wrong. Pride's extremely cute, but he seems so child-like at times…

Now, for my chibi. He's a feisty little thing, always eager to be on top in bed. Tsk, and he has some very odd fetishes, such as screwing me while I'm him. What a narcissistic little chibi I have… Also, he's very loveable. When I enter the house, I'm usually greeted by him leaping up into my arms, wrapping his arms around my neck and his legs around my waist in the manner of a koala bear. It's adorable. I love my little chibi. I don't know how I lived for so long without him.

But recently, Pride saw me with Ed. We were simply kissing, I think, but it broke my little Pride's heart. I had no idea he felt the way he did about me. I mean… I knew that he was fond of me, but just the other day he told me he loved me. I was bewildered. After seeing me with Ed, he tried to hurt himself… He told me that he would never find someone just for him who wasn't already taken.

I felt horrible. I blamed myself for the injuries he had given himself. If I had been more clear on the fact that Ed and I were together, he wouldn't have been so upset.

The good thing is, I managed to help Pride out. Although, I hadn't seen either Pride nor Ed in a few days. I was feeling a little lonely. I thought they were avoiding me… The thought had my mind boiling in rage. I hate being ignored… forgotten about… Such a thing infuriates me. Luckily, neither of them were doing that. They had other things in mind for me.

I sighed again, the second time in five minutes. I was sprawled out sluggishly across my bed, limbs splayed out across the mattress, eyes never leaving the ceiling. I hated thinking, I still do. It's so bothersome.

Eventually, I drifted off into a light doze, not noticing the sun slowly sinking beneath the horizon. I snoozed on into late evening, then I heard a sound… The soft turning of the doorknob and the quiet creak of the door opening. Was Chibi-san back? Did he forgive me?

My eyes slowly opened a crack, but I didn't look up. I remained where I was on the bed, listening to not one but two sets of footsteps approaching. It confused me slightly, but I thought nothing of it. I didn't look up until I felt someone sit down on the bed beside me.

Trying my best to look aloof and unconcerned, I glanced up. I was quickly hit by a large overdose of chibi sexiness. My eyes grew wide and I could feel the blood rushing to my face. If it were possible, I would have had a massive nosebleed. But since this was reality and not some delusional fantasy, I had no nosebleed. Although, the tight skort I always wear suddenly got _a lot _tighter.

You see, I had not one but _two_ naked chibis before me. I glanced behind them and saw their clothes discarded carelessly on the floor. They must have stripped down as they walked in… Why the hell did I continue snoozing!

The first thing that caught my eye was Ed. He had his collar on. That cute little collar with the big ol' bell on it. I love that collar. Especially when it's the only thing Ed wears. I surprised Ed by giving it to him as a gift one day, and just as surprisingly, he liked it. He even put it on his neck himself. It also has a little nametag on it that clearly says that he belongs to me…

Now Pride, he simply wasn't wearing anything. He had that adorable look of innocence and naivety on his face. A finger was pressed to his lips and he stared at me in a thoughtful manner.

I blinked. I had two naked chibis in front of me… And yet, I had no idea why. But did that stop me from gawking? No way!

They weren't doing anything… They simply stood there (or sat, in Ed's case), Ed with that seductive smirk and Pride with a bright smile. I had to touch them… I had to! Did you expect me to just sit there? I couldn't!

But when I got up to go over to Pride, Ed stopped me. He wagged a finger in my face and went 'tsk, tsk, tsk.' I blinked. Again. I looked back over at Pride, dying to go over to him. He's so much easier to have one's way with. Ed… he's always fighting to be on top, so it can be bothersome if you're not in the mood to fight over it.

Arms slid around my chest and I glanced back over my shoulder to see Ed's lust-filled gaze. He must have crawled behind me when I was focused on Pride… My chibi moved his arms down to my waist and pulled me over to the other side of the bed, with me then in his lap. My lips pursed together. He wasn't going to let me touch either of them, was he? He's such a tease.

Soft lips pressed against the skin on my cheek and my eyes widened slightly as Ed gestured for me to look back over at Pride. I turned my head and my eyes widened further. Pride was now where I once was, sprawled out on the bed with his legs spread wide apart, his smile as bright and cheerful as ever. I whimpered. It was too much. All they had done so far was pose for me naked and I already had an unbearably stiff hard-on. Since Ed was keeping me from doing anything to Pride, I had no choice but to try and take things into my own hands.

After shape shifting my skort away, my right hand began inching downwards, over my thigh until it was stopped by Ed's auto-mailed one. He tsked at me again and held back my arms. "Ed…," I nearly whimpered. But of course I didn't. Someone like me would _never_ whimper. No way. And remember when I said I whimpered before? That was a lie. I can't whimper. It's too uncharacteristic of me to do such a thing.

Anyway, as Ed was holding me back, much to my displeasure, Pride's hands began trailing across his own body, one wandering softly across his skin on his chest and the other lightly caressing his thigh. My eyes were glued to him. His face flushed as his fingers crossed his nipple, hardening the small nub with the simple touch. A soft moan escaped from his mouth as his fingers began circling the skin around it, so very lightly. "E-Envy-sama…" My heart raced when I heard him utter my name. His golden eyes looked over at me with a pleading look. "What should Pride do…?"

I fought back a whine. Why was Ed keeping me from going over to him! I couldn't understand it. _I_ wanted to let my hands wander across his chest. _I_ wanted to rub Pride's thigh. _I_ wanted to fuck Pride senseless! So why the hell was I being kept back! Obviously the two were planning on getting screwed by me, so why did we have to go through such nonsense!

… Although… the sight of watching Pride do what he was doing was highly entertaining and arousing. My eyes were wide in fascination as I took in the sight before me. Pride's legs spread wide, face flushed, eyes half-lidded over, light pants already coming forth from his mouth, and the way he said my name in that breathy gasp… It's enough to turn _anyone_ on.

"Do what I would do," I told him, watching his every move. "Rub your nipple harder, give it a slight squeeze." I paused, waiting for him to do what I said. I wasn't disappointed. Another soft gasp escaped his lips as he pinched his own nipple. But then his hand began to wander down his flat stomach and was approaching the area between his legs…

"Now, now, Pride. Don't be so hasty." Pride's hand immediately stopped as he gazed at me with his pleading eyes, not wanting to displease his Envy-sama. I smirked. Even if I was being held back, I could still be the one in charge.

"Slowly trail your hands across your body," as I said this he did exactly that. "_Now_, let them wander down to your cock." I noticed Pride's fingers trembling in anticipation. I knew it was hard for him to go so slowly, but I didn't care much. I grinned back at Ed; I could tell he was getting a little excited by what Pride was doing as well.

I turned my attention back on Pride. "Lightly brush your fingers up and down the length of it." He moaned lightly as he did, starting at the head and making his way down.

Pride's breathing picked up as he placed his other hand on the bed, palm down, behind himself to keep his body steady. His other hand still traced his fingers up and down his member. Pride's eyes closed as he leaned back on his hand and began to pick up the pace. He grasped his erect shaft in his hand firmly and began pumping it up and down. "Faster," I told him, eyes glinting. I briefly noticed the slight prodding against my lower back. I was going to glance back at Ed to see what it was, but I then realized what it _had _to be. Edo-boy was getting hard. Hah.

A thin layer of sweat had appeared on Pride's soft skin as his breath came to him in light pants. He was pumping his own member up and down furiously at this point. "Finger yourself." For a brief second, his pumping had stopped as he stared at me with his stupid, dopey expression, one that clearly said, 'What?' I simply stared at him, a wide grin on my face. It took him a little while longer to figure out what I meant.

"Oh…," he said softly. His eyes lingered on me for a moment more, then they slid off his cock and wandered downwards again. I could see the pained look on his face after stopping what he was doing. His amount of self-control is remarkable.

"Brush your fingers lightly across the entrance, circle around the skin with a fingertip." I watched as he did it. I could see him begin to tremble, wanting, no _needing_ more. Ed's grip around my waist had started to loosen. I smirked. Chibi-san was going to be needing some attention soon, too.

"Slide one finger in, slowly." Pride's finger pushed past the tight ring of muscle at his entrance and he gasped quietly. His eyes closed for a brief second and his face flushed. He slid his finger in all the way, past the knuckle, then stopped as his eyes flickered open to look over at me, waiting for the next command. "Begin pumping it in and out. Add a second finger when you see fit."

I could feel warm breath on the nape of my neck and I glanced back at Ed once more. His eyes were cloudy and unfocused as he watched Pride, who was most likely doing what I had told him. I smirked and leaned my head back onto Ed's shoulder, starting a light trail of kisses along the part of his neck that was exposed above the collar.

A low moan came from the other side of the bed and I ended my kisses to turn back to Pride. His sweat-slicked body nearly shone in the faint light, and he had just inserted a second finger into his entrance. "Spread your fingers apart. Scissor them. Push against the walls inside of yourself." Another moan, louder this time. Pride's pants came harder, more breathier. His fingers went in and out of him at a slowly growing fast pace.

"Envy-sama…!" he gasped as his face screwed up in sweet pleasure. I grinned, knowing what had happened. He finally struck against his prostate gland.

"Strike that spot with your fingers, Pride. Ram against it hard." He cried out softly again, and before I knew it, he had come onto the sheets and he had come hard, making a huge mess of the white fluid.

Pride fell back on the bed, panting with his eyes still closed.

I turned my head to glance back at Ed and was greeted by his golden orbs staring at me… and a smirk. What could this smirk possibly mean, this deviously lustful smirk?

"Pride," he said, still staring at me. I heard a muffled mumble and noticed Pride pushing himself up off the bed. I blinked. What were they planning now? But my questions and thoughts were quickly silenced as Ed placed a kiss on my neck, then another, and another, and another… My eyes closed halfway and I nearly moaned. Although, I normally wouldn't admit to this, but my neck is one of my weaknesses… Ed's kisses and nips along it were driving me nuts.

He chuckled quietly; he knew he would get this sort of reaction from me. I leaned my head back on his shoulder, giving him more access to my neck. My chibi immediately took advantage of it, nipping the soft skin hard enough to draw a gasp from me. The slight pain was soothed away by a flick of his tongue and a soft kiss, the process being repeated over and over again.

It's not my fault that I didn't notice Pride slowly creeping over to me. Would you if someone was attacking your neck with this sort of treatment?

I vaguely realized that someone was spreading my legs apart. I figured it was maybe Ed… But when I felt that warm, moist tongue licking the tip of my shaft, I knew I was wrong. I groaned lowly, trying to focus my eyes on what lay between my legs. I was still sitting on Ed's lap, but Pride had repositioned my legs. My feet were flat on the bed and my knees in the air, legs as I said before spread wide apart. Pride had his hands hooked around my thighs with his head down below, gently fondling my member with his tongue.

I leaned back against Ed as I uttered another low moan. Pride could do wonders with his tongue when he put his mind to it. I could feel his fingertips lightly massaging up and down my cock, starting from the very tip and going down to the base. I began squirming, bucking my hips up a few times in want. I was surprised. Usually it was Ed who was the teaser. Pride would normally just do as I said, and being the impatient Sin that I am, it wouldn't involve teasing.

But these light touches, lingering licks, gentle fondling… it turned me on much more than if Pride hurried. My chest rose and fell as my breath began to pick up. I stared up at Ed with half-lidded eyes as my hand wormed it's way down. I entangled my fingers in Pride's golden hair and gently but forcefully pushed him down, making him finally take in my length.

Pride's eyes widened in slight surprise, but he got the point. He took the whole of my length into his mouth and gave it a light, tentative suck. I still kept my hand resting on his head, stroking his strands of hair. My eyes remained fixated on Ed's face, his golden eyes shining as he stared down at me. Obviously, seeing me like this definitely made him harder. I could feel him poking against my lower back yet again. I wanted to do something to relieve him of the discomfort I knew he was feeling, but I couldn't get my hand to his shaft. My eyes lowered to stare at his chest and a grin broke out on my face.

My free hand, the right one, reached over to circle Ed's left nipple with a fingertip. I earned a gasp. I smiled to myself after hearing it and tweaked the nub when it had hardened. I would have done more, like, for instance, giving the nub a nice little nibble, but I was preoccupied with other things, such as trying to stop myself from moaning like a little whore. Pride had begun humming. _Humming_. It felt so nice… The vibrations would go up and down along my member, sending me into a whirlwind of pleasure.

I moaned and arched my back, lifting my hips so that Pride might be able to take it deeper into his mouth. He swallowed. I moaned. So nice…

I was still tweaking Ed's nipple, a little harder than before, when I felt a hand trailing down my side, softly caressing the skin.

Pride's teeth lightly grazed my length, and I tensed up. It was becoming unbearable. I needed Pride to quit with the teasing and finally allow me to release. I gritted my teeth as I looked up at Ed with wanting eyes, hoping he would get the message.

He smiled and brought his flesh hand up to caress my cheek "Pride, it seems as if someone's becoming a little impatient. Either hurry up and give him his release or let me." Pride's golden eyes darted up, away from my cock to stare upwards into eyes just as golden as his. His sucking had stopped momentarily, much to my annoyance. I whined, ahem, I mean I demanded…

"Ed…" See? That's definitely not whining.

My chibi nuzzled against my face as he gestured for Pride to hurry again. This time, Pride understood. He started bobbing his mouth up and down along my length at a very fast pace. My heart rate and breathing hitched again and I threw my head back to rest on Ed's shoulder… again. Damn. These two really do love tormenting me, don't they?

I tried to hold back a moan, but I couldn't. It had been awhile since I had received this sort of treatment… I released into Pride's mouth, moaning, even though I tried not to, as I did.

Afterwards, I laid against Ed's chest, my own chest rising and falling with each breath I took. It suddenly felt rather hot in that little room… I began to shape shift the remainder of my clothing off, but was stopped by a rather tight grip on my wrist. I looked questionably up at Ed. Why was he stopping me?

Edward smiled softly as his fingers brushed across my bare midriff. … When exactly did his hand leave my face to go down there, I wondered. Eh, guess I just wasn't paying much attention. His fingers slipped underneath my tight shirt and crept upwards, brushing against one of my nipples. My eyes widened in slight surprise and I gasped lightly when he tweaked it, a little harder than he normally would. When he started circling the nub until it hardened, I couldn't take anymore.

"Ed…," I said in a slightly threatening tone. He knew that I didn't like being teased his way. Sure, I can put up with Pride's teasing, and maybe even Ed's sometimes, but both of them together? It was too much.

"Shh, relax Envy," he told me as he grasped the bottom of my shirt with both hands and began sliding it upwards. I raised my arms so that he could pull it off, and when I felt it go over my head a warm sensation was on my chest. After the shirt had been discarded to the floor, I looked down, curious.

And there was Pride, now on my lap with his mouth on my chest, or more specifically, my nipple. He sucked and nibbled lightly on the nub as I leaned back against Ed, but when he bit down on it, a little too hard, I almost cried out.

"Pride," Edward said in an almost threatening tone of voice. After I had steadied my breathing once more, I chanced a glance up at Edward. I blinked in slight surprise. My chibi seemed to be almost glaring at Pride… I wondered why?

My other chibi cowered under Ed's gaze and backed down, removing his mouth from my chest. The teen's look softened and he forced me down onto the bed, flat on my stomach against it. I frowned. I wasn't exactly fond of this position, but at least I figured out why Ed seemed to have snapped at Pride. Edo was starting to get jealous…

I shivered, feeling a finger lightly trace down my spine. I was about to turn to face whomever it was, most likely Edward, but then I froze. That very same finger had begun to trail down along the curve of my ass and to a rather unwanted place…

"Ed," I said in a warning tone. But despite what I wanted, Ed's finger continued going down and over, until it brushed against my own entrance.

I squirmed when I felt that unwanted finger and started to get up, but I was stopped by a gentle hand on the small of my back, pushing me back down onto the mattress. "Relax… I have to do this, Envy. You'll enjoy what's to come afterwards."

Thoughts of just what Edward had planned were swirling around in my mind. He knew that I didn't like to be on the bottom! He _knew!_ And yet he was preparing me for it? What if I didn't want it! But all the thoughts vanished when that finger probed deep inside of me. I immediately tensed, fighting back a whimper. No matter what anyone says, I _hate_ that feeling… That feeling of someone touching me where they should _not_ touch. How would _you_ like to have a finger rammed up _your _ass? Or two? How 'bout a whole goddamn fist? It _hurts_.

"Relax, Envy," Edward said again as he caressed my back in a soothing manner. I tried to do as he said. I took a deep breath of air and exhaled it sharply when I felt that finger begin to push further in. I squirmed. Again. I hate, hate, _hate_ that finger!

… But it's my chibi's finger, so I had to put up with him. "Trust me, Envy. You'll like what we have in store for you." With another shuddering sigh, I forced myself to relax, letting loose the tension in my muscles. As soon as I did, Ed's finger pushed in deeper then began to pull back. Oh how I wished that he would just pull it out! I _really _didn't like having my ass up in the air like a horny dog's would be.

But as the initial pain receded, I slowly adjusted to the finger. After a few moments of him pumping it in and out, he added a second finger. My hands clenched the fabric of the bed sheets tightly and my rear rose up in the air. Not that I wanted it to, mind you. I couldn't keep it still… As odd as that may sound. Ed would scrape his fingers against the walls of my inside, eliciting quiet whimpers from me as I pressed my head down into the pillow. _Hate, hate, hate, hate, **hate**!_

Hearing my whimpers, Pride must have become concerned, because I began feeling the light stroking of someone's hand on the back of my head, gently caressing my hair. "Don't worry, Envy-sama. Chibi-sama isn't trying to hurt you, and neither is Pride." No shit, Sherlock. I figured that much already…

My headband was grasped and tugged free from my hair. Trying to ignore the probing, I pulled my head up off the pillow to glance over at Pride. He was staring down at the headband, blinking. What was going on in his little mind? But then he beamed gleefully, almost proudly, looking as if he had solved a mind-boggling puzzle.

He took the headband and placed it on his own head. "Look Envy-sama! Pride looks like you now!" I couldn't help but offer him a small smile.

"No, Pride. You don't look like him… but Envy can look like you, isn't that right?" Edward practically purred, still pumping those damned fingers in and out of me. I winced when he began stretching them out in a scissoring motion, pressing against the walls of my entrance harder. I knew what he wanted… But I didn't see why I should give it to him.

I could just picture Edward frowning when he didn't get what he wanted. I couldn't see him to clarify if he was or not since my head was back down in the pillow.

Almost out of nowhere, my body was jolted with a wave of pleasure. I arched my back and moaned. Another wave of pleasure coursed through my body, and another one, and another one, and another one. I moaned loudly, loving it as my eyes closed, wanting more. But I was sadly disappointed when it stopped. My eyes fluttered open halfway and I looked back over my shoulder at Edward, who was smirking widely down at me. Before I realized what I was doing, I raised my ass once again, now on my knees with him leaning over me. "Ch-chibi…"

"Do it." I frowned, then gave in. My body was absorbed in a flash of light as I became a mirror image of the boy who was on top of me. "Good." I nearly scowled. Who the hell did he think he was! He needed to be tau-- Ahh… My train of thought had trailed off as my body was wracked once again with waves and thrills of wonderful pleasure. Edward was ramming those fingers _hard_ against a certain little spot inside of me…

My back arched and my nails dug into the mattress. I could feel the bed sheets beginning to tear… Edo wouldn't be happy about that, nosirree.

The stroking on my hair had started again. I tried to steady my breathing and to hold in my moans. I had a reputation to keep up with, especially one with Pride. Imagine what was going on through his mind, seeing his beloved Envy-sama's body quivering as the pleasure became too much and he just spilled over? …On second thought, I'd rather not know. After one look at Pride's face I already knew. Even simpletons will become aroused when faced with what was happening to me.

With my chest heaving and my body enjoying the pleasant aftereffects of my little orgasm, I fell to the bed, wanting my breath back.

"Now, now, Envy… We're not quite finished…"

"Chiibiii…," I groaned. What else was he planning on putting me through?

"You really don't want me to stop, right?" he asked. Psh, of course I didn't want him to stop. I wouldn't tell _him_ that, though. Again, I have my reputation to think about.

"Chibi-sama!" whined my little Pride. "When can Pride do things again?"

I could almost feel my chibi's eyes darting from me to Pride to me again. I knew what kind of problem he was having. He didn't want to share me. Especially when I looked just like him. The kinky little thing…

"Oh, Edward…," I purred silkily. I was becoming impatient, but I was trying my best to hide it. Although, I was going to do everything in my power to make sure he sped things up a bit.

I arched up against him, who was still hovering above me. I rolled over onto my back so that I could smirk seductively up at him. My arms wrapped around his neck, pulling him down so that I could have a taste of his mouth… I pressed myself up against him again, my back rising from the bed as I rubbed my groin against his. I was rewarded with a sharp hiss.

How I love those little noises he makes…

As our lips locked, I forced my tongue between his lips to explore every bit of his mouth, leaving not a single part untouched. When he broke the kiss for a breath of air, I nuzzled the side of his neck, fiddling with the collar with one of my hands as I whispered into his ear, "I want to feel you inside of me…"

Edward took a sharp intake of air. I knew saying that would grab his attention. But there was still Pride to think about, Pride who was watching our every move. I could tell that it was hard for Ed to pull back, but he did. It was so obvious that he just wanted to start ramming into me right then and there… I find it hard to believe that he managed to find the strength to stop.

And also, him pulling back resulted in a flustered me.

My chibi glanced over at Pride, who was sitting on the bed with his legs tucked under himself, his hands resting in his lap. "Pride," began Ed, "Get on your hands and knees." The little Sin smiled widely, his whole face lighting up as he nodded eagerly. He turned away from us as he did what Ed told him to do. He now had that tight little ass of his up in the air. I swear, if he gave that thing so much as a little shake I'd-- Never mind. He did it. I started squirming from beneath Ed, wanting to pleasure the little homunculus just a foot or so away from where I was.

Pride glanced back over his shoulder at us, blinking curiously, his head cocked to the side in puzzlement. Argh! I wanted him! But damnit, Edward was still hovering above me, his hands on the mattress on either side of me, preventing me from going over to the little Sin that was _mine._ Who was just_ waiting_ for me to come over to him.

I stopped my squirming when Ed smiled. He leaned down to give me a quick, rough kiss on the lips then got completely off of me. Finally! I practically leaped up from where I was and went over to Pride where I climbed aboard. I placed my hands on his hips as I got up on my knees, rubbing myself against the little one's rear.

Pride whined as he pressed back against me, pleading with his eyes to hurry up. He wouldn't voice it aloud though; the little Sin would never speak against me. But this time, I too was a mite impatient, as I've said before. So I pressed the head of my member against Pride's entrance one last time, relishing in the little whimpers he made, then thrust all the way in.

I felt Pride's body tremble beneath my hands, struggling to adjust himself to the large (Yes, large. It's simply the truth, I'm not trying to be conceited or anything) cock now inside of him. Normally, without preparation, doing something like this would be very painful… But Pride was used to this by now and so I plunged far and deep into him.

I savored the pleasurable feeling of being inside of him. A soft, quiet groan managed to escape my lips at the tight warmth that was surrounding my member. My eyes fluttered closed for a brief moment before opening again as I slowly pulled out.

Just as I was about to ram back into Pride, I felt someone's hands on my own hips. I paused in what I was doing in slight puzzlement as I looked over my shoulder to be greeted by half-lidded golden eyes. The owner of the eyes nudged the side of my neck with his nose in a nuzzle then placed a light, feathery kiss on the side of my neck. One of his hands had slipped further down to rub my thigh for a moment then took its place back on my hip, gripping it firmly.

There was a sharp contrast in feelings on my hips. One had a nice, warm hand on it while the other had Ed's steely cold auto-mailed hand gripping it. Pride probably felt the same contrast as I did, since at the moment I also had an auto-mailed hand. Maybe I should have left that bit out…

I was pulled away from my thoughts as Edward pressed his body against mine, his cock pushing against my rear. Realization then struck and my eyes widened. Threesome! Why didn't I realize this before?

A whine from Pride told me to start back up again. I rocked my hips and thrust inside, holding back the groan this caused. But when I felt the head of Chibi-san's member pushing inside me, I couldn't help groan this time. I'm not used to taking it up the ass, so the pain wasn't very welcome. I tensed a bit and paused, but it couldn't be helped.

"Relax, Envy," Edward purred into my ear, pushing himself further into me. Thanks to his prepping from earlier, it didn't really hurt _that_ much. But damn, Chibi-san's cock is so much thicker than his fingers.

As Ed buried himself as far as he could go, I was doing the same to Pride. I could hear the little Sin whimpering and moaning beneath me, his body beginning to quiver. "Pride?" I asked, a bit concerned.

"More… Pride wants more…" I smiled. After pulling out again, with Ed doing the same, we both rocked our hips to thrust into the other person. I could hear my chibi groaning under his breath behind me.

"Do you know how tight you are?" he asked in a breathy whisper.

"Oh yes, chibi. I've screwed myself several times before and realized that very same thing." I could almost feel Edward roll his eyes at that remark and I snickered, only to have that snicker turn into one of those annoying moans. Ed had just rammed right into me. It hurt, but at the same time felt wonderfully pleasurable.

"Don't get smart with me," he told me in a mockingly warning tone that sounded almost like how I would speak to him…

I felt Pride squirming beneath me, pressing his little rear up against me. "Ha-harder, Envy-sama…" I grinned and gave him what he wanted, going in hard and fast as I started up a steady pace. Ed did the same to me. He would thrust into me, I would thrust into Pride, and then we would both pull out. I have to say, I think I got the better position than the other two. I was getting pleasure from both ends. Hah.

I struck Pride's 'sweet spot' before Edward struck mine, and the little one would have writhed under me if he had been laying on his back. Instead, he simply squirmed a bit, lying his upper body onto the mattress as his rear remained up in the air. "Envy-sama…" I hit that same spot again, harder than before, and I had him moaning.

Next up was my turn. It didn't take long for Chibi-san to strike _my_ special spot. And when he did, I was lost in the pleasure rolling inside of me. My eyes lidded over halfway, and I nearly lost myself in it. I managed to keep rocking into Pride, but how I don't know.

"Ed…," I murmured. I wanted to tell him to go faster or harder, but before I could, he had done just that. I felt his lips on my neck turn up into a smirk.

"Say my name again." My eyes widened and I looked back at him. He had to be kidding! "Say it," he repeated, adding in an extra hard thrust for emphasis.

"E-Ed…," I repeated as I heard Pride muttering my own name. I felt Ed's teeth nip the nape of my neck.

"Again. Louder this time." I kept my mouth shut. I wasn't like him; I wasn't supposed to scream the other person's name! …but considering the position I was in at the time… Maybe I was. After all, Pride kept saying _my_ name…

"I'm waiting, Envy…," Edward purred again, licking the spot where he had nipped.

"E-Ed…!" He nuzzled against me, and I felt his lips on my skin yet again as he began sucking hard enough to leave a mark.

"Louder," Edward murmured, his warm breath blowing on my skin as he spoke. "Scream it, Envy. Scream it how I always scream your name…" He upped his pace and began thrusting in much harder and much faster, striking my prostate each time and causing me to do the same to Pride.

"_Ed!" _I cried. Were you expecting me to actually scream? I didn't. I don't scream for other people; _they_ scream for _me_.

Chibi-san seemed satisfied with my little cry, and so he no longer badgered me to scream for him. Now Pride, on the other hand, was screaming away. Was I being a little too rough with him? I hope not… But those other little noises he was making were telling me otherwise…

Now what happened next was like a chain reaction. Pride could no longer take the pleasure anymore, and so with a loud cry, he came onto the bed sheets below. His head had fallen to the mattress as well as his chest, where he laid panting for breath. Next to come was me. When I felt Pride's muscles tighten around my own shaft, it sent more waves of pleasure than before through my body. I released my seed deep inside of Pride, uttering a low, quiet moan.

Last but not least, was Edo. The same that happened to me must have happened to him, because right after I released he came. The feeling of him coming inside of my own self wasn't too pleasant… But I didn't complain. I ended up collapsing on top of Pride, breathing heavily myself.

Again, Edo was the last to fall, on top of me that is. I was squished right in the middle, and I wasn't sure if I liked that. With quite a bit of difficultly, Pride shifted his position so that he was laying on his back, looking up at me. He smiled and wrapped his arms around my neck, pulling me down against him.

"Pride… Is so happy. Pride has both Envy-sama… And Chibi-sama…" His smile grew brighter. His arms tightened around me, and so I rested my head on his shoulder. I was feeling tired from all that had happened… Edo was still resting on top of me, snuggling against me. I couldn't help but smile.

Edward pressed his lips against the nape of my neck again, where there was no doubt a mark from the way he was sucking on it earlier. He uttered a soft 'I love you' then rolled off to lay beside me. I did the same, squeezing in between the two, nice and comfortable and, please forgive me for this cliché saying, snug as a bug.

I was greeted by Edward's face as soon as I had laid down, ready to snooze again. He blinked and stared down curiously at me, the bell on his collar jingling quietly. "Are you up for another round?" I nearly laughed. Of course I wasn't. I can't understand where Edo gets all his energy from. I'm a homunculus, and even I get tired after coming a few times. He pouted. "You can't be tired already…"

I rolled my eyes at him then glanced over at Pride to see him already sound asleep, curled up into a little ball next to me. "C'mon, Envy. Just you and me this time… Don't you want to get back at me for when I made you scream for me? I know that that had to be a blow to your pride…" The boy grinned deviously down at me.

How could I say no to him?

Before I had a chance to roll onto him and claim him as mine, he was back on me, straddling my hips. I stared up at him with a slight frown. He basically just said that I could be on top of him this time… So why was _he_ getting on _me?_

Edo rubbed his already erect shaft against mine, nearly purring down at me. I squirmed underneath him. "Ed…," I growled with little to no venom in my voice. I was simply annoyed.

"Trust me, Envy," he said with a smirk, "You'll be getting me soon enough." I shot him a warning glance. See? Do you understand what I was talking about before? He's so _challenging! _I really need to teach him his place…

I clenched my teeth and glared up at him, placing my palms face-down on the mattress to push myself up into a sitting position. To my displeasure, Edward remained on my lap, latching his arms around my neck as he nuzzled against the crook of it. Not that the attention was unwanted or anything, but _I_ wanted to be on top! But, in a way, I did get what I wanted.

"Shhh," Ed murmured into my ear, tracing his tongue along the outer shell. One of his hands unwrapped itself from around my neck to trail its hand down my body, caressing all the right spots. It found its way to between my legs and gently stroked me into full erection. Already I was having difficulty with breathing. Goddamn chibi.

As I was just about to push him off and force him down onto the mattress, he stopped stroking me, frustrating me even more. But then I was suddenly enveloped in a wonderfully tight heat. At first, it confused me as I was swept up into it, moaning softly at the suddenness of it. My eyes closed partly and my hand found its way back down to the mattress to steady myself.

I could see the smug smirk on Edward's face, the cocky bastard, along with the flickers of pleasure beginning to make itself known.

Slowly, he eased himself down onto me, taking every bit of my length inside of himself. He found a firm grip on my shoulders, holding onto them tightly as he stared up at me, cheeks flushed and panting slightly. All my frustration and irritation melted away at that look as I moved one of my arms up to hold onto one of Ed's hips.

"Go on, chibi," I purred, "Ride me."

Edward nodded eagerly as he slowly moved up, too slow for my liking. He paused when I was fully out of him, just the head of my cock brushing against his entrance. The smug smile of before found its way back to his lips as he nuzzled against my neck, brushing himself against my throbbing member.

I growled lowly and lifted my hips to thrust myself into him. He gasped, back arching and eyes widening. Now it was my turn to smirk as my other hand held onto his other hip.

He whimpered quietly from how deep I had went, just barely brushing against his prostate. I felt him shiver, squirm, pressing himself down further to try and get me to strike that special spot. Chuckling and breathing heavily, I watched as he kept impaling himself on my length, trying his hardest to get me to hit him right. The bell on his collar jingled with his efforts, but he still couldn't get what he wanted.

I snaked a hand down between our bodies and grasped his weeping cock, giving it a more than gentle squeeze. He gasped and whimpered again, glaring up at me. "E-Envy… Pl-please," he pleaded, knowing how much I loved it when he begged.

"Please what?" I asked, getting back at him for what he had done earlier.

"I… can't get it right… It won't… hit it." He gasped lightly as I bucked my hips up and pulled his hips down, sheathing myself deep inside of him. But I still denied him of striking that bundle of nerves dead-on.

"Envy!" he whined, then, after taking a deep breath and halting his movement, he said more quietly, lowly, "Pl-please… f-fuck me…"

Already he was begging. I was amazed. Usually it takes much longer to get Edward to finally beg like a dog… But he _was_ on the verge of releasing, so very close too. I thought about teasing him a bit longer as I stroked his member lightly, tracing my finger along its tip His legs wrapped tighter around my waist in attempt to bring me further inside of him.

I finally gave in to lust and arousal, rolling us over and pressing Ed's back down into the mattress as I took my rightful place on top of him. Smirking, I spread his legs further apart and rested my chest against his as I rammed hard into him, making sure to hit his prostate hard.

He cried out sharply, bordering on a scream as he was overcome with pleasure. I, too, was feeling it after the sudden constricting of his muscles. Moaning lowly, I pulled out only to thrust back in, hard and deep.

Each time I filled him up, he would lift his hips to bring me further inside, leaving me gasping and him panting. Our bodies were already slicked with sweat, tanned flesh glistening as our golden hair matted to our foreheads.

It didn't take either of us long to finally come. He came first, spilling himself onto both our bodies, coating our chests and stomachs with the sticky substance. A long moan escaped him as his back arched, then he dropped back onto the mattress of the bed, panting heavily. Almost immediately after, I released my seed deep inside of him, shuddering and groaning from the wave of hot pleasure.

I collapsed onto his chest, not being able to breathe right. His chest rose and fell beneath me, and I propped my chin onto it to look down at my chibi's flushed face. After several weak thrusts, I pulled myself out of him and rolled off to lay between him and Pride, who was slowly waking up.

His golden orbs slowly opened, blinking slowly a few times as he looked from me to Ed, noticing our heaving bodies, and his brows knitted together into a puzzled frown. "Did… Pride miss something?"

I smiled at him and shook my head, wrapping my arm around him to bring the smaller Sin closer. Blinking one last time, he smiled cheerfully, contently, as he snuggled against my side, eyes closing as he drifted off once more.

My other chibi did the same, cuddling close to my side as he wrapped an arm around my chest and pulled me closer to him. It seemed as if he were trying to pry me away from Pride… Silly, jealous little chibi…

Yawning and feeling exhausted, I settled comfortably down between them, golden eyes closing. Damn, chibis can really wear a Sin out…

-

Even now, as I watch them sleep, I feel a bit tired. After all, they just wouldn't leave me alone last night. Am I really _that_ irresistible? Hmm.

Stretching, I squeeze my eyes shut, trying to block out that damned sunlight. Both Ed and Pride are still sleeping… So why not catch up on some more much-needed shut-eye?

After shifting away that annoying automail, I turn onto my stomach and bury my head into the pillow, feeling my chibis do the same against my side.

Hmm… I can just faintly make out a hand on my thigh… Is it moving? I can't really tell; I'm slowly drifting off to sleep again. But I have no worries. It's not like either Edward or Pride would actually _do_ anything to me while I slept…

Right?

- - - - -

**A/N:** It's done! After months of procrastinating and forgetting, it's done! Now I don't have to worry about people hounding me to finish. -does a happy dance- Although, I could've done much better on this… I rushed it way too much… -sighs- Well, please review.


End file.
